final_bossfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Доктор Айво Роботник/Эггман
ВНИМАНИЕ ДАННАЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ МОЖЕТ СОДЕРЖАТЬ СПОЙЛЕРЫ ТАК ЧТО НЕ ЧИТАЙТЕ ЕЁ ЕСЛИ НЕ ХОТИТЕ ИСПОРТИТЬ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ ОТ ИГР. Главный антагонист и в большинстве случаев финальный босс серии игр Sonic the Hedgehog. Он полный усатый злой учёный со способностями к роботостроению, заклятый враг Ежа Соника и его друзей, его главная цель построить собственную империю населённую роботами и править ею. В большинстве игр Эггман является главным антагонистом и финальным боссом, но бывает ему иногда приходиться объединится с ежом чтобы остановить общую угрозу. Когда он главный злодей он пытается устранить Соника или друзей используя построенные им боевые машины или роботов которыми он управляет. Sonic The Hedgehog: Игра жанра платформер для Sega Genesis разработанная Sonic team и изданная Sega в 1991. Именно в этой игре Доктор Роботник сделал свой дебют в качестве главного антагониста боссов и финального босса. Главное изобретение Роботника транспортное средство под названием Эгг Мобиль (англ. Egg Mobile) но в финале он использует опасную комнату под названием Финальная Зона (англ. Final Zone). Финальная зона представляет из себя небольшую комнату с четырьмя прессами и одной импульсной пушкой, прессы могут раздавить Ёжика а импульсная пушка выпускает вверх четыре импульсные сферы и потом они наводятся на Соника пытаясь его убить. Sonic The Hedgehog: Игра жанра платформер для Sega Master Sistem и Sega Game Gear разработанная Ancient и изданная Sega в 1991. В этой игре он так же главный антагонист и финальный босс. Роботник поработал над погодой и теперь над горой не уходящая туча и только Соник может это исправить но только если найдёт и соберёт все Изумруды Хаоса. В финал Роботник находясь в своём дирижабле заманивает Соника в новую ловушку Громовой Зал Доктора Роботника (англ. неофициальное имя Dr. Robotnic's Thunderous Hall), представляющая из себя особую комнату со специальными сенсорами создающие молниевую стену и пушка стреляющая большими искровыми шарами, работает от кнопки на которой прыгает Роботник, а сам он за специальным защитным стеклом. По видимому комната и некоторые ловушки дирижабля заряжаются от грозовых туч а точнее от их молний. В версии для Sega Game Gear Роботник использует другую мысль и имя ей Печь Ловушка Доктора Роботника (англ. неофициальное имя. Dr Robotnik's Furnace Trap) по сути это почти тоже самой что и Громовой Зал но сенсоры заменены тремя горелками в полу и пушка искр находиться на потолке но активируется той же кнопкой на которой прыгает Роботник. Sonic The Hedgehog 2: Игра жанра платформер для Sega Genesis сиквел STH (Sonic The Hedgehog) разработанная Sonic team и изданная Sega в 1992. В данной игре Роботник снова берёт роль главного антагонист и финального босса (помимо этого и он и другие боссы). Во время финального противостояния на его станции Яйцо Смерти Дет Эгг (англ. Death Egg). После того как Меха Соник (так сказать первый финальный босс) уничтожен Роботник убегая от Соника прыгает в своё главное оружие Робот Яйца Смерти или Робот Дет Эгг (англ. Death Egg Robot) но лучше назовём его Меха Роботник, гигантский мех похожий на самого Роботника. Он способен взлететь вверх с помощью ракетного двигателя и нацелено приземлиться на ежа, стрелять шипастыми руками которые тут же вернуться обратно и пускать из ракеты на спине две мини бомбы в виде Роботника. Sonic The Hedgehog 2: Игра жанра платформер для Sega Master Sistem и Sega Game Gear разработанная Aspect и изданная Sega в 1992. В этой игре Роботник снова одевает образ главного антагониста но в этот раз и истинного финального босса. Роботнику надоело что Соник портит его планы и он похищает лучшего друга и напарника Соника Теилза. Чтобы его вернуть или спасти Сонику нужно не только добраться до базы Роботника но если он хочет сразиться с ним и спасти товарища Сонику придётся найти и собрать Изумруды Хаоса. Если изумруды не собраны то финальным оппонентом Соника будет его новый робот клон Серебряный Соник (англ. Silver Sonic), но если изумруды собраны то после победы над робокопией Соник получит последний Изумруд Хаоса и попадёт в секретный раунд Crystal Egg Zone. В финале этой зоны Роботник будет ждать ежа с новым изобретением Эгг Камера (англ. Egg Chamber) представляющее из себя большую комнату со специальными скоростными трубами и небольшой кабиной за которой сидит Роботник. Эгг Камера способна бить электрическим током (в этот момент в комнате будут огромные молнии которые убьют Соника если он не спрячется в скоростных трубах) кабина Роботника оснащена пушками которые стреляют цветкоподобными снарядами вращающиеся по часовой стрелке и небольшими ползучими молниями (?). Sonic The Hedgehog 3: Игра жанра платформер для Sega Genesis сиквел STH2 (англ. Sonic The Hedgehog 2) разработанная Sonic Team и изданная Sega в 1994. В этой игре Роботник опять главный антагонист и финальный босс (однако теперь в игре появились роботы мини-боссы). Финальное сражение происходит на платформе нового Яйца Смерти Дет Эгг и после того как Соник уничтожает очередной апгрейд Эгг Мобиля становиться темно и Роботник прилетает в новой махине Большерукий (англ. Big Arm) этот агрегат представляет из себя Эгг мобиль с шипастой крышей, ракетным двигателем и огромными робо руками. Большерукий не только защищён сверху снизу и сзади но также он способен схватить Соника своими руками и сильно ударить об платформу. Sonic & Knuckles: Игра жанра платформер для Sega Genesis разработанная Sonic Team и изданная Sega в 1994 и является продолжением Sonic The Hedgehog 3. В этой игре Роботник снова главный антагонист и финальный босс и на сей раз стремиться заполучить Главный Изумруд (англ. Master Emerald). В финале на новой всё таки отремонтированной Дет Эгг Роботник удирая от соника забегает в самого большого своего робота Гигантский Эггман Робо (англ. яп. Kyodai Eggman Robo). Этот гигант сражается в двух фаза: в первой фазе он находиться на заднем плане и пытается раздавить быстрого ежа своими пальцами. Во второй фазе начинает гнаться за Соником при этом разрушая очень длинную платформу, в этот мент атакует двумя атаками: 1.Огненное Дыхание стреляет беглым огнём из носа. 2.Лазерный Залп когда открывается отсек с Главным Изумрудом специальная пушка зарядившись энергией выстреливает мощным лазерным лучом. Но даже если гигантский Эггман Робо уничтожен Роботник пытается сбежать в Эгг Мобиле с Главным Изумрудом в клешне. А так же есть секретная экстра зона с истинным финальным боссом, но чтобы открыть её нужно выигрывая специальные стадии собрать 7 хаос изумрудов и тогда начнётся супер бой в космосе. Экстра робот Роботника Эггробо Судного Дня (неофициальное имя назван так потому что зона называется Судный день Зона англ. Doomsday Zone), Соник уже в своей супер форме гонится за ним по всему космосу но при это его могут замедлить астероиды, сам Эггробо имеет две фазы. В первой фазе он летит в каком то подобии космического корабля или модуля, способен стрелять ракетами из ракетного отсека и пулями из мини пушек. Во второй фазе с главным изумрудом в руках Робот пытается сбежать с помощью реактивного ракетного двигателя, он атакует специальными ракетами в виде Роботника и сними шипастыми минами (на самом деле всё это не может навредить Сонику пока он в супер форме но это может его замедлить и увы у соника в силах есть предел как только у него закончатся кольца Соник превратиться обратно нормальную форму и погибнет в космосе). Sonic Spinball: Игра жанра пинбол, платформер для Sega Genesis и Sega Master Sistem разработанная Sega Technical Institute и изданная Sega в 1993. В этой игре Роботник снова становиться главным антагонистом и финальным боссом, на этот раз Роботник построил крепость и Соник С Тейлзом решили её проверить, но крепость подстреливает самолёт Тейлза и Соник вынужден остановить Роботника в одиночку (не волнуйтесь Тейлз в порядке). Как только Соник добирается до Роботника ему предстоит противостоять новой машине дока Корабль Роботника (англ. Robotnik's Shp). На самом деле ловушке у корабля не могут навредить Сонику но они могут выкинуть его вон из корабля и из-за ошибок игрока Соник может упасть в лаву и погибнуть. Ловушек всего два вида: 1. Роборуки хватают соника и тихонько откидывают назад и 2. Сачки попадая в них Соника отбрасывает как от батута в иллюминатор корабля. В версии для Master Sistem Роботник противостоит Ежу в небольшом Эгг Мобиле Эгг Мобиль Финального Решительного Боя (на самом деле комната с боссом называется финальный решительный бой англ. Final Showdown) перед боем Роботник будет защищён барьером но после того как барьер будет отключен док станет летать в верхней части пинбольной арены, но так же есть вероятность упасть в лаву выпав из арены, но только если игрок будет неосторожен. Sonic The Hedgehog Chaos: Игра жанра платформер для Sega Master Sistem и Sega Game Gear разработанная Sonic Team и изданная Sega в 1993. Роботник похищает изумруд хаоса и Сонику с Тейлзом нужно его вернуть. В финале Роботник сражается с Соником (или Тейлзом) в новой машине Лазерный Ходок (англ. Laser Walker) это Эгг Мобиль с приделанными к нему железными ногами, он способен стрелять обычными пулями и рикошетящим лазером, а так же прыгать пытаясь раздавить героев. Sonic 3D Blast: Игра жанра трёхмерный платформер для Sega Genesis и Sega Saturn разработанная Traveller's Tales и Sonic Team и изданная Sega 1996. Роботник взялся за старое но на этот раз для роботов использовал маленьких птичек Фликов и только Соник сможет спасти их и нарушить очередной план дока. Если Соник собрал все Изумруды Хаоса он попадёт на истинный финальный бой с главным оружием Роботника Финальный Эгг Арсенал (англ. Egg Arsenal неофициальное имя), представляющее из себя большого робота с яйцеподобным корпусом и полным всякого оружия. Эгг Арсенал сражается в пяти фазах: 1.Лазерные пальцы и нацеливается руками на соника и потом стреляет из пальцев лазером. 2.Огненный Нос стреляет длинным сине-красным преследующим огнём. 3.Противо Ежовые Рукавицы он оставляет две шипастых руки которые пытаются раздавить Соника а потом он разлетаются в разные стороны и сжавшись в кулаки пытаются прибить ежа. 4.Ракеты стреляет ракетами из-за спины и они падают сверху. 5.Пушка стреляет пулями что рикошетят по всей арене (в это время голова спрятана в воротнике). Sonic The Hedgehog CD: Игра жанра платформер для Sega CD разработанная Sonic team и изданная Sega в 1993. В данной игре Роботник снова главный антагонист и финальный босс. На этот раз Роботник пленил маленькую планету и Сонику придётся освободить её от его тирании. Главное оружие Роботника это Психо-Эгг, он представляет из себя улучшенный Эгг Мобиль с четырьмя лопастями которые вращаясь защищают его от Соника, а так же когда лопастей останется два он сможет из бросать как копья. Sonic Lost World: Игра жанра платформер, экшен приключение для ПК разработанная Sonic Team и изданная Sega в 2015 (изначально была сделана для Wiiu и 3DS в 2014). В этой игре Доктор Эггман истинный главный антагонист и финальный босс. В начале он с помощью особой ракушки подчиняет себе Смертельную Шестёрку группу опасных пришельцев названных так же Зети, но из-за соника теряет её и Зети получают контроль над роботами Дока, ему приходиться объединится с Соником чтобы их остановить, позже он имитирует свою Смерть спасая соника от падения лишь чтобы потом вернуться и воплотить свой план в жизнь. В финальной битве Эггман управляет роботом заряженным от энергии планеты (которую извлекла машина Эггмана) "Эгг Суприм" (неофициальное имя). Суприм способен летать,отделить руки от тела чтобы стрелять плазменными снарядами и лазерами и прихлопнуть Соника двумя руками одновременно. Sonic Mania: В финале этой игры Эггман использует робо костюм Фантом Эгг в котором он может левитировать, прыгать, стрелять ракетами, пускать ток по специальным шарообразным проводам, а так же он способен защищаться силовым полем, а так же он с помощью неких фантомных рук отправить Соника, Теилза или Наклза в мини-комнату с одним из его особых роботов Hard Boiled Heavies, Фантом Стрелок стреляющий обычными, красными и самонаводящимися ракетами из своей гигантской ракетницы, Фантом Шиноби который выглядит как сюрикен катиться колесом на одного из героев и атакует протягивающимся вперед лезвием, Фантом Фокусница играет с героем в стаканчики и из под двух неправильных стаканов или чаш выстреливается лазеры и Фантом наездница пока едет по верхнему шоссе устраивает ловушки из шипов появляющихся из под пола при нажатии на кнопку. Помимо Фантом Эгга Эггман появляется как один из секретных, экстра или даже истинных финальных боссов в машине называемой Клепто Мобиль но всё что он может сделать Супер Сонику лишь оттолкнуть от себя руками колдобинами и сам мобиль может летать. Sonic Before The Sequel: Компьютерная фан игра жанра платформер сделанная LeakFeperd которая его точки зрения рассказывает историю как познакомились Соник и Тейлз и как Роботник построил Яйцо Смерти и был готов запустить его в космос для своих планов. В большинстве игра очень хорошая с одной стороны выглядит как первые игры Соника но графика значительно лучше и музыка просто волшебна. В начале Роботник против соника использует очень странные машины по сути транспортные средства с глазами но в финале Роботник примеряет особый костюм чтобы усмирить ежа Эгг Сверхчеловек (англ. Egg Overman) который внешне похож на Меха Роботника но человеческого роста. На самом деле это неофициальное имя но в игре его не называют. В этом костюме Роботник способен телепортироваться, защищаться электрическим полем и стрелять из одной руки шипами из другой лазером. Но это ещё не всё если дойти или до финала или до Яйца смерти под два часа (сложно сказать) после этой битвы будет экстра финальная битва с Эгг Сверхчеловеком использующим полную силу в которой Соник становиться Супер Соником чтобы остановить Роботника. В экстра битве щит отключается только после того как Роботник атакует, а так же он стреляет усиленным лазером и большими и более опасными шипами и добавилась новая атака стрельба Энерго сферами со всех сторон. Sonic After The Sequel: Компьютерная игра жанра платформер сделанная LeakFeperd которая с его точки зрения рассказывает что случилось с Яйцом Смерти и что запланировал Роботник. В большинстве игра получилась такой же хорошей как и Before The Sequel, с той же графикой и потрясающей музыкой. В этот раз Роботник использует ну очень продуманные изобретения против Соника и Тейлза и самое главное он построил вокруг горы кольцевидную станцию она так и называется Станция Шторма в ней скапливается очень много электричества получаемое из молний и он хочет использовать эту станцию чтобы захватить мир. В финале Роботник использует продуманное оружие с тремя фазами, по сути это корабль похожий немного на шаровую молнию Эгг Заряд (англ. неофициальное имя. Egg Charge). В начале этот корабль небольшой и может атаковать лазером в землю, потом после достаточных ударов он становиться больше и атакует в землю не убирающимся лазером а из турбины сзади стреляет небольшими синими шаровыми молниями, затем опять же после достаточных ударов корабль становиться огромным и стреляет из открытых электродов четырьмя электрическими зарядами вверх, вниз, влево и вправо. Но если игрок собрал все семь Изумрудов Хаоса то попадёт на экстра финальную битву с новым оружием Роботника похожим на сову ЭГГАТС. В сражении с ним Соник превращается в супер форму и противостоит ему в двух битвах. Первая битва происходит в воздухе, ЭГГАТС стреляет лазером из третьего глаза, защищается кристальным вращающимся щитом с пушкой стреляющей нескончаемой очередью снарядов в вид шаров и атакует крыльями пытаясь быстро налететь или пролететь мимо (в этот момент показываются так сказать следы там где он ударит). Во второй битве Супер Соник не только плавно и быстро передвигается по земле и прыгает по платформам но так же кольца не тратятся и у соника появляется энергия или счётчик здоровья из трех полосок, ЭГГАТС находясь на заднем плане прицеливаясь стреляет огромными Энерго Шарами, но после того как Соник дойдёт нужного места ЭГГАТС свисая сверху атакует заряженным лазером, после достаточных повреждений он улетит а Соник сможет сохраниться на точке сохранения (столбе). Final Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog for Sega Genesis).png|Final Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog for Sega Genesis) Dr Robotnic' s Thunderous Hall (Sonic The Hedgehog for Sega Master Sistem).png|Dr Robotnic' s Thunderous Hall (Sonic The Hedgehog for Sega Master Sistem) Dr Robotnik's Furnace Trap (Sonic the Hedgehog Sega Game Gear).png|Dr Robotnik's Furnace Trap (Sonic the Hedgehog Sega Game Gear) Death Egg Robot (Sonic The Hedgehog 2 for Sega Genesis).png|Death Egg Robot (Sonic The Hedgehog 2 for Sega Genesis) Egg Chamber (Sonic The Hedgehog 2 Sega Master Sistem).png|Egg Chamber (Sonic The Hedgehog 2 Sega Master Sistem) Big Arm (Sonic The Hedgehog 3).png|Big Arm (Sonic The Hedgehog 3) Kyodai Eggman Robo 1st phase (Sonic and Knuckles).png|Kyodai Eggman Robo 1st phase (Sonic and Knuckles) Kyodai Eggman Robo 2nd phase (Sonic and Knuckles).png|Kyodai Eggman Robo 2nd phase (Sonic and Knuckles) Kyodai Eggman Robo with Master Emerald (Sonic and Knuckles).png|Kyodai Eggman Robo with Master Emerald (Sonic and Knuckles) Dr Robotnic with Master Emerald (Sonic and Knuckles).png|Dr Robotnic with Master Emerald (Sonic and Knuckles) Doomsday Eggrobo 1st phase (Sonic and Knuckles).png|Doomsday Eggrobo 1st phase (Sonic and Knuckles) Doomsday Eggrobo 2nd phase (Sonic and Knuckles).png|Doomsday Eggrobo 2nd phase (Sonic and Knuckles) Robotnic's Ship (Sonic Spinball for Sega Genesis).png|Robotnic's Ship (Sonic Spinball for Sega Genesis) Egg Mobile of Final Showdown in barier (Sonic Spinball for Sega Master Sistem).png|Egg Mobile of Final Showdown in barier (Sonic Spinball for Sega Master Sistem) Egg Mobile of Final Showdown (Sonic Spinball for Sega Master Sistem).png|Egg Mobile of Final Showdown (Sonic Spinball for Sega Master Sistem) Laser Walker (Sonic Chaos).png|Laser Walker (Sonic Chaos) Doctor Robotnik and EggDestrobot 1st phase Pogo Crasher (Sonic Triple Trouble).png|Doctor Robotnik and EggDestrobot 1st phase Pogo Crasher (Sonic Triple Trouble) Doctor Robotnik and EggDestrobot 2nd phase Flamethrower (Sonic Triple Trouble).png|Doctor Robotnik and EggDestrobot 2nd phase Flamethrower (Sonic Triple Trouble) Doctor Robotnik and EggDestrobot 3rd phase Last Stand Shoker (Sonic Triple Trouble).png|Doctor Robotnik and EggDestrobot 3rd phase Last Stand Shoker (Sonic Triple Trouble) Doctor Robotnik and EggDestrobot 4th phase Trap Room (Sonic Triple Trouble).png|Doctor Robotnik and EggDestrobot 4th phase Trap Room (Sonic Triple Trouble) Smiley Bomb (Sonic Labirinth).png|Smiley Bomb (Sonic Labirinth) Smiley Bomb 2nd phase (Sonic Labirinth).png|Smiley Bomb 2nd phase (Sonic Labirinth) Psycho-Egg (Sonic The Hedgehog CD).png|Psycho-Egg (Sonic The Hedgehog CD) Final Egg Arsenal 1st phase (Sonic 3D Blast).png|Final Egg Arsenal 1st phase (Sonic 3D Blast) Final Egg Arsenal 2nd phase (Sonic 3D Blast).png|Final Egg Arsenal 2nd phase (Sonic 3D Blast) Final Egg Arsenal 3rd phase (Sonic 3D Blast).png|Final Egg Arsenal 3rd phase (Sonic 3D Blast) Final Egg Arsenal 4th phase (Sonic 3D Blast).png|Final Egg Arsenal 4th phase (Sonic 3D Blast) Final Egg Arsenal 5th phase (Sonic 3D Blast).png|Final Egg Arsenal 5th phase (Sonic 3D Blast) Egg Utopia Thief (Sonic Pocket Adventure).png|Egg Utopia Thief (Sonic Pocket Adventure) Chaotic EggBot (Sonic Pocket Adventure).png|Chaotic EggBot (Sonic Pocket Adventure) Hyper Eggrobo (Sonic Advance 3).PNG|Hyper Eggrobo (Sonic Advance 3) Egg Supreme (Sonic Lost World).png|Egg Supreme (Sonic Lost World) Phantom Egg (Sonic Mania).png|Phantom Egg (Sonic Mania) Phantom Gunner (Sonic Mania).png|Phantom Gunner (Sonic Mania) Phantom Shinobi (Sonic Mania).png|Phantom Shinobi (Sonic Mania) Phantom Magician (Sonic Mania).png|Phantom Magician (Sonic Mania) Phantom Rider (Sonic Mania).png|Phantom Rider (Sonic Mania) Klepto Mobile (Sonic Mania).png|Klepto Mobile (Sonic Mania) Death Egg Robot 1st phase (Sonic Forces).png|Death Egg Robot 1st phase (Sonic Forces) Death Egg Robot 2nd phase (Sonic Forces).png|Death Egg Ronot 2nd phase (Sonic Forces) Death Egg Robot 3rd phase Phantom Kraken (Sonic Forces).png|Death Egg Robot 3rd phase Phantom Kraken (Sonic Forces) Egg Overman (Sonic Before The Sequel).png|Egg Overman (Sonic Before The Sequel) Egg Overman 2nd phase full power (Sonic Before The Sequel).png|Egg Overman 2nd phase full power (Sonic Before The Sequel) Egg Charge 1st phase (Sonic After The Sequel).png|Egg Charge 1st phase (Sonic After The Sequel) Egg Charge 2nd phase (Sonic After The Sequel).png|Egg Charge 2nd phase (Sonic After The Sequel) Egg Charge 3rd phase (Sonic After The Sequel).png|Egg Charge 3rd phase (Sonic After The Sequel) EGGATS 1st battle (Sonic After The Sequel).png|EGGATS 1st battle (Sonic After The Sequel) EGGATS 1st battle rotating shield with canon (Sonic After The Sequel).png|EGGATS 1st battle rotating shield with canon (Sonic After The Sequel) EGGATS 2nd battle background view (Sonic After The Sequel).png|EGGATS 2nd battle background view (Sonic After The Sequel) EGGATS 2nd battle foreground view (Sonic After The Sequel).png|EGGATS 2nd battle foreground view (Sonic After The Sequel) Robotnik's Defense System (SegaSonic The Hedgehog).png|Robotnik's Defense System (SegaSonic The Hedgehog) Doctor Robotnik(Sonic The Hedgehog's Gameworld).png|Doctor Robotnik(Sonic The Hedgehog's Gameworld) Категория:Главные боссы жанра платформер Категория:Злой Гений Категория:Робот Категория:Сумасшедший Учёный Категория:Главные боссы жанра пинбол Категория:Главные боссы с транспортным средством Категория:Человек Категория:Лидер злодеев